New Studies
by Bastet Goddess
Summary: What if Joel and Amshel managed to use Hagi what he was originally bought for? Are they really patient enough to let things run their course? What would have happened if Diva was never let out of the tower? These two colleagues are determined to see if Saya is able to reproduce. Will their plan work?
1. The Plan

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

The Plan

_Joel_

"Surely you understand the critical situation we are going though." Amshel said facing the window.

I said, "Unfortunately,"

He turned to me, "We have to see if she is able to reproduce." His tone was harsh. "We bought Hagi for the purpose of mating with Saya. It's been over twenty years and nothing has progressed. I had hoped that maybe he would just take her by force-"

"Amshel!"

He came up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're reaching your limit, Joel. You wait any longer and you might not be around to see what these girls can do."

I sighed and pulled out my pocket watch. "It's time for her medicine."

"Joel," He warned.

Looking down at my hands I pondered. "Are you suggesting that we have Hagi rape her?" I look at him. "He'd never hurt her like that."

"Not Hagi."

My eyes narrowed. "What are saying?"

He smiled. "You're having your birthday party next week."

"And?" I demanded.

"I'm sure that I can find a man that would be willing to _dance_ with her." He placed his hands in his pockets. "I'll be sure to observe them while you entertain the guests."

"Hagi never leaves her side." I insisted.

His grin was shameless, "I'm sure I can keep him occupied with some young women. He is a man after all."

I sighed and headed towards the door. "All right.

_Saya_

I lay there on the grassy field not far from Joel's mansion. Hagi by my side. We'd just finished our fourth round of fencing. We were pretty beat.

A sandwich that was already half eaten rest in my hands. I looked up into the sky as I chewed. The clouds floated above us. Making so many different shapes. It was an amazing sight to look at if you really concentrated.

"Are you alright, Saya?" My companion asked.

"Huh?" I turn my head to see Hagi looking down at me. "I'm sorry?"

He smiled. "You're so deep in your thoughts. I was wondering if you were still here."

I looked back up at the clouds. "I'm just admiring the sky."

"The sky?" He followed my gaze and looked up.

"It just amazing how clouds can change shape. Or how quickly they move. All of them are different. They're never the same…" I stopped talking and tore my gaze away.

"Saya?" Hagi leaned over and stroked my cheek. "What wrong."

"Everything changes." I murmured. "Even you, Hagi." I looked at him. "You were a little boy when we first met. And now here you are." I gestured to his whole body. "A grown man. And I'm still the same." Tears leaked from my eyes. "Look at me!" I shouted. "Look at _me!_" I waved my hand at my self. "I'm still the same. I'm never going change."

His gaze turned sorrowful. "Saya."

I sniffed and turned onto my side. My shoulders shook with sobs that escaped my lips. "What am I?" Long warm arms wrapped around me from behind. _Hagi. _His chin rested on my shoulder, his breath tickling my cheek.

"You are Saya." Was his answer.

And I let his embrace soothe me for the time being. Enjoying the feel of him holding me close, keeping me safe.

**Had this in my head for while. HAD to write!**


	2. The Ball

I don't own any of the Blood+ characters.

Ball

_Hagi_

I was playing the cello in Saya's room while she went through her closet. She was deciding on a dress to wear to Joel's birthday tonight. One after the other, a gown flew out of large closet and onto the floor. Finally she came out, hands on her hips, face full of frustration.

"This is unacceptable!" She huffed.

I put the cello down and stood up. "What's the matter. Saya?"

She turned to me. "There's not a single gown that I can find for the party tonight." She picked up to of the ones she threw out. "It's Joel's birthday and I have to look the part. What example would it give to the guests if I show up in rags?"

"Well I wouldn't call them rags-" I tried console her but she kept going.

"What do you think, Hagi?" She pulled out a green dress and held it in front of herself. "How about this one?"

Lovely, and I didn't mean the dress. "You are beautiful in everything you wear, Saya."

A blush rose to her cheeks and she turned away. I fingered the comb that lay rested in my trousers. A gift I had been meaning to give to her for some time now. But I had decided that tonight would be it.

She let out a sigh of defeat. "I give up." She sat on her bed. "I guess I just won't go to the party."

"Don't say that." I kneeled in front of her and took her hands. "There are many things here than you can wear. You shouldn't not go because you don't think you'll be etiquette enough." I stroked her cheek. "The Saya that I know is behind the dress. Elegent and lovely. A true dream."

She giggled and leaned into my palm. "You always know exactly what to say, Hagi." She sighed. "You make me feel happy. And pretty."

I smiled. "I'll always be here to make you feel happy."

Before she could reply, there was a knock at the door. "Miss, Saya?" One of the maids asked. Her name was Hilga. "It is time to get dressed. Have you decided what you wanted to wear?"

That got Saya to scowl again. "Not yet."

The maid tsked, "Now, Saya, the party is in an hour. Go find a dress or we'll find one for you." She then turned to me. "And you, Hagi, go to your room and change. It's in proper to see an unmarried lady in a state of undress. Go."

I held back my chuckle. Little did that woman know that I had seen Saya's undergarments before when we were younger. But no need to anger the woman. "I'll see you in an hour, Saya." Then I left.

_Joel_

"Have all of the tables and china been placed?" I asked one of the servers.

The man bowed to me, "Yes, Master Joel. Everything is set. Guess should be arriving any moment."

I nodded. "Good. Make sure that everything is accounted for." He bowed once more and walked off. I pull out my pocket watch and check the time. Not too long now.

"So," A voice mused. "I hope you don't plan on backing out on tonight."

I sighed. I knew what he was discussing. Saya. "I don't. We must go through with it. Otherwise, we'll never know how her kind really comes to be."

Anshel's smile was shameless. "I have a sutor who will take care of it tonight."

My withered gaze met his. "Oh?"

He nodded. "He'll be able to take _care_ of her while under my observation." He fixed his bow tie. "It will follow through. I'll make sure that Hagi is well occupied as well."

I snapped my watch shut. "How do you plan on observing them, pray tell. If Saya were to see you, she'd know that we planned this. Then she'll leave and that will be the end of it." I stroked my coat. "And the one in the tower is much too violent to let anyone near her."

His chuckle echoed in the room. "I've given him instructions to take her to a specific room. He will give me the signal, and I will follow. There is a two-way mirror. I will see them. But they won't see me. Don't worry." His smile turned into a nasty grin. "Everything will be witnessed and analyzed thoroughly."

Sagging my shoulders in defeat. The researcher in me taking over. He was right. If I decided to wait any longer, I would not be able to se the girls' full potential before I met my end. "Alright, Anshel. Do what you will."

"Master Joel." The butler came in and bowed. "The guests are arriving now."

I waved him off. "Thank you. Now go and greet them. We'll be there shortly."

_Hagi_

I waited not far from Saya's room. Fidgeting my cuffs and my tie over and over. Why was I so nervous?

_Because you plan to ask the love of your life if you may court her, you fool!_

My shirt began to feel really tight. What if she says no? What if she says _yes?_ I honestly don't know what I would with either answer. Well…obviously if she said no, I would never ask her again. And possibly never look her in the eye either. If she said yes…

Now why is it so warm all of a sudden?

"Hagi?" An angelic voice sounded from behind me. I swerved around to see the person of my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

She wore a light pink dress with black lines that started at the sides of her chest down to the ruffled skirt where the tied into bowes and held the white underskirt together. On her chest sewed to the white lace collar was a pink bow with black striped and a single pink rose in the center. Her entire outfit was completed with black gloves. **(Those of you who are Black Butler fans…you know what dress I'm talking about. ;D)**

I shook myself out of my stupor and smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry." I bowed down and took her hand in mine. With a glance at her face I press my lips to her covered hand. "You look lovely, Saya."

She blushed and turned away. "There was a hat that came with it. Hilga wanted me to wear it but I insisted that it was too much." Her lips lifted. "I remember I bought this dress a long time ago when we went to to Paris for a few days. I forgot I even had it." A small smile toucher her lips. "You're quite dashing yourself tonight, Hagi.

I rose to my full height, trying hard to keep the blood from my cheeks. "Thank you so much. And of course you look marvelous as ever. A true beauty." I give her my arm. "Shall we go? No doubt Joel is waiting."

She nodded and eagerly links her wrist to my elbow. "Yes, we shall."

We leave the hall and head to the main ballroom. Joel had decided to have his party inside this year. Heaven knows why. He always preferred it inside. Finally reaching the large room, we are first greeted by Joel himself.

"Hagi, Saya!" He said happily. "I was getting worried about the two of you."

I smiled. "Nothing to worry about. We're here now."

He nodded happily. "Now go have fun, you two. Eat, drink, dance. It is a party after all!" We all three laughed together at his boldness.

I turned to Saya, "Well, shall we dance?"

She smiled. "We shall."

Keeping her hand in my arm, I walk her to the center of the room. The music slowly starts to change as she released my elbow. We step back so we are facing each other. I bow to her as she lifts her skirts in a low curtsey, then I take her hand in mine and we let our bodies take over. We dance together in harmony as the music plays throughout the room. Our bodies twirling around the room, completely forgetting about the people around us. I lose my stare into her beautiful auburn eyes. Her long eyelashes framing those magnificent orbs.

When the music stopped, we bowed to the other once again. Then I hold my hand out to her. "Saya, will you join me on the terrace?"

Her eyes lit up. "Of course." She placed her hand in mine and I led her outside. "So what did you want to talk about?"

I gulped rather loudly. Again, where is all the air in this planet? "Saya, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you." My hand slowly reached into my pocket, searching for the comb. "It's very impotent. Important!" She blinked. "_Im_por_tant_."

She crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Are you alright?"

Not in the slightest. "I'm fine."

Her gaze narrowed. "You sure?"

No. "Yes." I shook my head and finally let my body do the talking. Slowly, I got down on one knee and took ahold of her left hand. "Saya, will you do me the great honor and let me court you?"

She gasped, "What?"

Finally, I pull out the comb. "I have wanted to give you this for a long time." I look back up to her tearful gaze. "I want you to be my bride, Saya." I stood back up and took her face into my palms. "Say yes."

She smiled through her tears and nodded happily. "Yes, Hagi. You may court me."

I smiled back at her and then placed the comb in her hair. "Thank you." Then I wipe away some of her tears then stroke her cheeks. She looks up at me in wonder, and I can't help but feel a strong force taking over me. Slowly, I lean in. My lips only a breath away from hers. So close.

"Excuse me? Are you Saya?" A voice stopped us cold.

I lifted my head to glare at the man who dared interrupt us. "May we help you?" It was a tall man with short light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hagi, don't be rude!" Joel snapped from behind him. "This is a dear friend. Jack is his name."

The man, or Jack, bowed. "An honor to meet you, Hagi." Then he turned to Saya and took her hand. "Echante, Mademoiselle." He kissed her gloved hand. "May I have this dance?"

I stepped in, "You may no-"

"Hagi…" Joel sent me a warning look.

Saya looked at me for assurance before nodding to the stranger and being led off to the dance floor.

"Come with me, Hagi." Joel said. "I'd like you to meet someone." He held gestured to someone and a young woman came over. She had blond hair pulled up into a bun on her head. Her green eyes observed me with certainty. "Meet Meredith."

I bow to her, "My lady."

The woman giggled. "My, Hagi, you are quite charming."

I ground my teeth. "Thank you."

"I'll leave you two be." Joel said before walking away to mingle.

Meredith giggled and batted her eyelashes behind her hand fan. I sighed in annoyance.

_I do hope that this dance ends soon._

_Saya_

I danced with the stranger with the grace of a proper lady. Trying to keep from stepping the man's toes. When really all I could think about was Hagi's proposal. He'd ask to court me. That means that he wants to eventually marry me.

_It also means that he isn't afraid of you._

One of my greatest fears was Hagi being afraid of me. I knew that I wasn't normal. He knew it too. Of course, I'd met him as a young boy of twelve and I was still the same as I am now. He is a full grown man now. A man that doesn't care what I am. But _who _I am.

"My dear?" The man asked. "Are you alright?"

"I apologize." I stuttered. "I'm rather distracted."

"Oh?" He seemed interested.

"It's nothing." I assured him.

He smiled. "Alright." The music stopped and we separated to applaud the performers. "Will you come with me?" He asked suddenly.

I raised a brow. "Whatever for?"

He seemed bashful, "There's a room that Joel wanted me to go to. And you see, this manor is quite large. I don't want to get lost. I just want to make sure I'm going in the right direction."

Hating the idea of Joel scolding me again, I agreed. So we left the ballroom and down the hall to the east wing. He kept going on how beautiful the artwork. But I didn't pay him any mind. I just wanted to get this done and over with.

When we reached the room, he let me in first.

When I took in my surroundings, I got confused. "Wait, this a bedroom. Why do you need-"

_Click!_

I spin around to see that Jack had locked the door behind him. His kind smile now gown. All that was on his face was a leer.

"Why did you lock the door?" I backed away slowly.

He threw off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. "So you can't escape."

My blood ran cold. "What are you going to do?" His shirt slipped off his arms and onto the floor. He started to take off his belt. "Please answer me!"

His hard gaze met mine and he then came up and shoved me on the bed. I hit the comforter with a yelp. I tried to back away but he took my wrists and held them above my head. His face close to mine. "I'm going to give us our own little party." And he ripped off the front of my dress.

I knew then what was going to happen. And I was defenseless to stop it.

_Hagi, save me!_

**_ Sorry Sorry, it was late and I was rushing. I fixed the typos best that I cold._**

**_*could damn it!_**


	3. One Shot is all it Takes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**One Shot is all it Takes**

_Hagi_

I had been occupying this little giggling idiot for close to a half hour. All I really wanted to do was find a way to get away from her but there was no possible way of escape from this standpoint. What could I do? Also, Saya had gone for most of that time with that Jack character. The thought of them alone together gave me some very un-gentlemenly thoughts.

"…and then my governess told me that I should focus more on spending time with studies rather than parties." She went on. "Where's the fun in that? How is a young lady such as myself supposed to find a husband before I'm too old if I just stay at my estate all day?"

"Hmm," I said. "What was that?"

She sighed but smiled. "I said, Hagi, was how am I supposed to find a husband if I stay home all the time?" A giggle escaped her. "Weren't you listening?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, milady, buy my attention is distracted."

She huffed, "I beg your pardon, Hagi, bit it is rude to leave a lady waiting. Especially one that isn't married." She looked at my hands. "And I don't see a ring so you must also be unmarried."

A stiff smile met my lips. "You are not incorrect." She smiled. "But as of this hour, I am engaged."

"What!" Her fists clenched. "To whom could you possibly be engaged to?"

I chuckled. "To Joel's daughter. Saya."

"You…!"

I shrugged, "We we're _courting_. I haven't asked Joel yet, but I'm sure he will consent."

"I was made aware that the two of you were raised together." It appeared she was trying to stay in her corset.

"You're not wrong. We were. But we are not related by blood." I looked at the large clock at the end of the hall. _Where could she be? _"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to look for Saya." Without waiting for a reply, I left her to ponder.

Making sure that no one noticed my departure, I hid behind a server who was handing out wine then slipped passed the door. I had no idea where the two suspects headed, but I had to find them. I didn't trust the looks of that man. And Saya will soon be my fiancee. It would inappropriate for a lady to be alone with an unmarried man who wasn't her betrothed or relative. I checked the library. Nothing. The dining hall. Some of the staff setting the table.

But no Saya and Jack. Where could they have gone? Perhaps I was in the wrong site of the manor.

Then I heard it…the shriek of terror.

"HAGI!"

I whipped my head around towards the echo. It was her! "Saya!" My feet carried me towards the voice. She was in the south wing were we were usually forbidden. I called out to her again, "Saya!" I ran through corridor after corridor and still had yet to reach her! But I had to be getting close. Her voice was getting louder and louder. Each scream ripping into my souls like talons against granite.

Finally I reach the door where her muffled screams are loudest. "Saya, are you here?"

"Hagi!" Came her reply. "Please help me!" A loud snapping noises sounded and she yelped.

A male voice sounded right after. "Silence, you worthless cunt!"

I felt my blood boil. It was _him_! That so-called friend Jack! "You insolent low-life!" I barked, slamming my fist against the door. "Let her go!" I was ignored and I hit the door again. "Now!" I hit my shoulder against the door jamb. No result except a bruise on my shoulder. I grunted and rubbed the sore spot. Useless! I can't even protect the woman I love.

"Hagi!" She cried, the quietly, "Please forgive me…"

Adrenaline shot through my body. _No, not like this!_ I backed up away from the door until I was against the opposite wall. Then, I ran and put everything I had in me into the door. The jamb shattered and bursted into pieces of wood as I nearly feel into the room.

I gained my footing and as soon as I was able, my eyes went to the duo who were on the bed in the center. What I saw made me nearly throw up.

Jack was atop Saya while he held her arms above her head and had his hips pressed deeply in-between Saya's legs. Her dress hung in tatters around her body which was barely now barely covered. Her hair was a tangled mess as she tried to hide her pained expressions and escaping tears.

Her whimpers sobs echoed around the entire room. The sweet loving Saya layed there completely submitted and broken. Looking as if she wanted the mattress to swallow her whole.

Jack laughed loudly and pulled himself off of her. Immediately she grabbed a sheet and tried to cover herself as he got off the bed. "What's wrong, dear Hagi?" He mocked. "Envious that I had her before you? Hah! Such a shame. You were courting her right? Too bad she's damaged goods now. What a waste."

"You…" My entire began to shake with fury. "How _dare _ you hurt her!"

He shook his head and tsked. "It's only business. You understand."

I look at the crumpled form of Saya burrowed in the sheets. "She will never be damaged to me. Despite what you have done."

"Hmm," He pondered. "That's sweet and all, _but_," He reached into his jacket. "I can't let you tell the authorities what you've just witnessed. So…" His arm shot out and a loud blast shot out in the room. "No hard feelings, my friend." Then he ran passed me.

The reason I didn't move was because I had already fallen to my knees. Blood pooled out of the open wound that he had left when he shot his pistol. Right into my abdomen.

"Hagi, no!" Saya had already jumped out of the bed and took a hold of my upper body. "Don't die, please, I beg you." She looked at the door behind us. "Help! Someone, please help! Anybody!" She looked back down at me while on of her hands tried to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be alright, Hagi. Do you hear me?"

I smiled at her tenderness. "My dearest, Saya." I weakly reached my hand up to her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault!"

I coughed up blood that began to fill up in my throat. "I guess I asked you a little to late, didn't I, Saya?"

"No!" She begged, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We're supposed to get married, Hagi, remember? You can't die now. I need you, please!"

My smile never left my face. "I will always love you, Saya…" I felt the darkness take over my body, and then my hand fell from her soft cheek onto the floor.

_Saya_

After those words left his lips, Hagi went completely still in my arms. "Hagi?" I shook him once. "Hagi?" He still didn't respond. "Don't do this to me, Hagi! Hagi!" Blood still oozed from the wound and my hand along with most of my body began to be covered in it. "Please," I begged. "Don't leave me." I cradled his head in my arms and cried softly. Rocking us both back and forth, looking for some kind of comfort.

"_It's a simple transfusion…"_ Joel's voice rang in my head. _"Saya needs blood to live."_

That conversation that he and Hagi were having last week. It was about me and why I have blood.

"_Why?"_ I heard him ask. _"It's not like she's lost a lot of blood."_

"My blood?" I wondered looking at my hand. "Could that help you?" Looking down at Hagi's lifeless body, I decided to take that chance. His heart was still beating, I had to try. I reach into his jacket pocket and take out his pocket knife. Without letting him go, I press the sharpened tip against my palm, and dragged it across, flinching at the sting it made. When the blood begins to pool, I take it into my mouth and let it fill the inside. Then, I pull his face towards mine. I press my lips to his, forcing his mouth open so he can swallow.

I pull away and watch as his throat moves with a gulping sound. Nothing happens for a few moments. Then his eyes shoot open, staring right into mine. "Hagi!" I exclaims with excitement.

He grunts in response. Then he began to shake. His whole body began to shake with uncontrollable spasms of pain and torture. Pained cries came from his mouth as his body twisted around itself.

"Hagi, what's wrong!" I try to stop his body from shaking. "Please, answer me!"

This horrid ordeal went on for a full two minutes which seemed like forever until finally he went limp again.

I stroke some hair from his pained face, "Hagi?" Leaning towards his chest, I search for the thumping sound of his heart. But there was nothing. "I can't hear you heartbeat. Did I kill you?"

"Saya!"

My head lifts from his chest to see Anshel looking down at us with distaste. "Ashel…"

"What happened?" He demanded and took ahold of Hagi's arm and pressed his fingers against his wrist.

My lips took a bit to form the words. "Joel's friend Jack brought me here and…" Why was it so hard to say it? "forced himself on me. Hagi broke the down the door, then Jack shot him. I tried to help with my blood because I thought it might help-"

"You what!" He barked. "You know you're not like us. How could you do something so stupid?"

I whimpered, "I thought I could save him."

"Well now, he's probably dead because of you. His heart has stopped we can't help him now." Some people began to fill the room. "Leave now, you've done enough. I'll have someone check you in a moment."

Without anything else to say, I run. Away from Anshel. Away from Hagi's body. Away from my shame.

_Anshel_

_The lad certainly didn't waist anytime._ I thought to myself as I watched the scene unfold from behind the mirror. I could see that everything was going according to plan. Jack had lured Saya here and locked the door so she wouldn't escape.

Immediately he began to perform. Taking no time as he tore her dress to shreds. It took him a few times to get her immobile enough and have still so he could progress though. But eventually he got to hold her still.

"More wine, Sir?" The servant asked.

I nodded. "Yes, please." Then as soon as the glass was filled, I brought it to my lips, never taking my away from the scene in front of me. To be honest I don't understand why we didn't force this issue sooner. There are many medicines that we could have given Hagi to make him more _agreeable_ with this idea. But Joel was almost going soft. That's why I had to do this. Finally he understood my reasoning.

Hagi came yelling and started banging at the door. Jack didn't seem scared at all and just continued. Completely ignoring the threats that came at him. Hagi had just burst through the door when he finally finished. He got off of the destroyed girl and exchanged a few words with Hagi before pulling out a pistol and shooting him. He ran out and Saya bounded over and took her now dying companion into her arms.

_My, he came prepared._

I put down my wine with a sigh. "I best better get over there and _investigate_." Then I noticed that she took his pocket knife and cut her hand. After she brought to her lips, she leaned into Hagi's head, kissing him. When she pulled away, his eyes snapped open and his body began twisting and shaking. She tried to keep him still as best as she could, but he wouldn't stop. Then his body fell still again.

I looked with interest. "Well then, it appears that chiropteran blood is poisonous to us. What a shame." I observed this still form. "A loaf of bread gone to waste." Then I opened the secret path to investigate in person.


	4. Resurrection

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Resurrection**

_Joel_

I stand next to Anshel as we stand over Hagi's covered body. He had informed me that the poor boy was shot in the stomach after bursting in on Jack and Saya. "Do you know how he found out?"

He stroked his chin. "I presume that he must have noticed her absence at the party." He chuckled. "The lad busted down the door when he heard her screaming. He and Jack exchanged a few words before Jack shot him in the abdomen."

"What a waste." I said.

Anshel regarded me carefully. "There's more."

My brow rose, "Oh?"

He chuckled. "Saya attempted to save Hagi by feeding him her blood." He removed the sheet from Hagi's face to look at the motionless subject. "His body started a series of hard tremors for a number of minutes before finally giving out. It was the strangest thing." He pulled the sheet back over his head. "It would appear that her blood is poisonous to us. We'll need to inform the staff of this, say she nicks herself around them. The other specimen as well. We'll need to be more cautious when we study her blood samples."

I took out my journal and wrote it down. "Understood. Well done, Anshel." I put it down. "Was it successful?"

"Very," He said. "He finished just as Hagi busted down the door. He didn't separate from her the entire time. All we can do now is hope that fertilization was successful. We'll need to wait at least two weeks to a month before we can see if she reproduced."

"Good. Good." I checked my pocket watch. "And Saya?"

"Locked herself in her room." He sighed. "She hasn't come out since yesterday. She only opened the door once to throw out her torn dress."

"I'll ring for her medicine then." I put it away. "She's due for it."

"Good luck." He commented dryly. "She doesn't answer to anyone who comes near the door."

"She'll let me in, Anshel don't worry." Then I left.

_Saya_

My room seemed so much larger than I remember. Was it always this big? the four walls seem to grow while I shrunk in the corner. My arms were wrapped around my legs and my head on my knees. I couldn't stop the flow of tears.

Hagi was dead. And it was all my fault. If only I hadn't given him my blood. Anshel and Joel might have been able to remove the bullet and save him. But no. I thought that for some stupid reason that my blood would actually save him. How could I be so foolish? I already knew that I wasn't normal. He was still a child when I first met him What could make me think that our blood was compatible?

I might as well have been the one to pull the trigger.

Why now? After things were finally coming together for us, he had to be ripped away from me. I had seen Hagi as a younger sibling when we first met. But as I stayed frozen in time, he grew taller than me and into a man. And my feelings grew with him. I went from seeing him as a little boy into a handsome gentlemen. Yet I still feared that I would still be the same when he grew into an old man. And yet he said that we would discover it together.

Whatever hopes I had before are all gone now. My one true friend was dead. We were supposed to get married. Live a long and happy life together. But it's all over now.

My shoulders wracked with sobs as I squeezed my legs tighter. _I want Hagi back!_

"Saya?" A knock came from the door, making my head shoot up. "Are you alright?"

It was Joel. "Go away!"

He knocked again. "Saya, will you let me see you? Let me in."

"No!" I buried my head in my knees again. "I said go away!"

I heard him sigh from behind the door. "Saya, you need to be examined."

"I don't want to be examined!" I shouted. "I don't ever want to be touched again!"

"Saya, we need to make sure that you don't have any internal injuries." He reasoned.

I grabbed the closest thing next to me, which was a chair, and threw it at the door. "I already know what happened, Joel. I was there! I know what happens! You were the one who told me!" I rose to my feet and ran to the door hit my it with my fist. "He forced himself on me and I bled! I know what means and it means that I am no longer a virgin!" He didn't say anything. "Now leave me alone. Please, Joel."

I walked to the bed and threw off the comforter and wrapped it around my body as I sat in the corner again.

"At least take your medicine." He insisted.

"I don't want it." I said. "Please leave."

I heard a sigh a defeat followed by a, "Alright, Saya. I'll go for now. But you _will_ take your medicine." Then he walked away.

I sniffed and buried my head in my arms. _We'll see about that._

_Anshel_

I continued to stare and Hagi's covered body on the slab. He just laid there motionless. I couldn't help but kind of hope that he would jump up at any moment.

"Master Anshel?" One of the servants asked. His name was Johnathon. "Should we prepare a burial for Hagi? It's only appropriate."

I waved him off. "Not just yet. I need to see if Saya's blood had any effect on his internal organs first.

Just to see what caused his body to have those uncontrollable spasms." I moved back and uncovered the dead body. "Fetch me my scalple." He handed it to me. "Thank you. Now…" I place the blade above his chest, at the hallow of his throat, and press down. Slowly I bring it down passed his pectorals down his abdomen…wait! "Where's the bullet hole?" Johnathon leaned over my shoulder. "There was a gaping hole _right here!_"

"Sir!" He said bending over. "Look!" He placed something in my hand. "It's-"

"The bullet!" I gasped. "But what on Earth." Then a iron gripped latched itself on my arm. "Argh!" I looked to see a pale hand was grasping tightly on arm. The clean cut that I made on the chest began to close itself. It was slow and clean. I looked to the face of the deceased person, only to see his brow crease.

Then the eyes snapped open and dark blue irises stared directly into mine.

"Hagi…"

**You all can kill me later for this late update.**


	5. Alive and Well…Aren't I?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**Alive and Well…Aren't I?**

_Hagi_

My body felt like it was on fire. At first it was freezing cold. Then thick warm liquid was poured down my throat. Forcing me to swallow. I literally felt the blood spread throughout my veins. I could feel every cell in my body fight with this new element. It was as if my bones were being ripped apart, stretched, and put back together. Only to repeat it over and over again.

Then I felt nothing. It was like I was in a dead sleep. I was definitely not relaxed. But once I regained consciousness things came to me one at a time. One, I was on some kind of slab. Second, there were voices bouncing of the walls. But there was more. Everything was more distinguished. I could hear there heartbeats! It was as clear as day. I thought it might have been something else. But there were three that were similar thumps that sounded muffled. But…there was no such sound coming from my own chest.

Why didn't I have a heartbeat?

But that thought went away when I identified the voices. There was the servant Jonathan and Anshel. I wanted to say something. But I couldn't move!

"Should we prepare a burial for Hagi?" Jonathan asked. "It's only appropriate."

"Not just yet." Anshel replied. "I need to see if Saya's blood had any effect on his internal organs first. Just to see what caused his body to have those uncontrollable spasms. Fetch me my scalpel."

_Saya gave me her blood? When did that happen?_

Wait…I remembered now. The ball. Joel's friend Samuel. Saya. And then…I was shot!

There was a clank on some metal before I heard Anshel lean over me. "Thank you. Now…" I felt the sharp pain of a blade cut into my chest, then being dragged down towards my abdomen. Then he stopped, "Where's the bullet hole?" He pulled away. "There was a gaping hole _right here!_"

"Sir!" Jonathan said "Look! It's-"

"The bullet!" He gasped. "But what on Earth."

The feeling in my limbs had finally returned. My arm shot out at the closest thing I could reach. It was an arm. Anshel's. The stinging in my chest upper body became itchy after permanently closing off.

My eyes flew open and I was met with Anshel's shocked expression. "Hagi…"

I swallowed once. My throat dry and my tongue swollen. "An…shel…"

He tried to release himself from my grip. "Dear God!"

Jonathan back up until he hit the wall behind him. "This isn't possible!"

I sat up, realizing that the only cover I had was a thin sheet. I blinked and took in my surroundings, holding the sheet up. "May I please have some clothes?" Wordlessly Jonathan tossed me a white shirt and some trousers with socks and a pair of shoes.

I put them with delicate movement that I didn't know I was capable of. As I tucked my shirt in I asked, "What happened?"

Anshel's jaw dropped, "You…you were _shot_, Hagi. You _died_! You were dead!"

My eyes narrowed. "Clearly I'm not anymore." Then I remembered. "Where is Saya?"

He blinked. "Saya?"

Before I knew it, I had already had Anshel against the wall by the lapels of his jacket. "Saya! The girl you've raised from birth. The girl that has been my most precious companion since I arrived here as a boy. The girl who was _raped!_" I leaned right into his face, turning my voice into a growl."_Where's my mate!_"

The man who I had known since I was boy actually shook with fear. "I…She…what is this?"

I didn't wait for him to say anything else. I dropped him on the floor and ran out the door. I was in an unfamiliar basement. More of a cellar. Where was this place?

My blood pulsed for something else. It was as if it was telling me where to go. I didn't know where I was going. But something was calling me through my blood. I had to follow it. I went left,right, right, left, right, left, left, before I finally found stairs that went upward. I burst through the door and found myself in one of the hallways of Joel's mansion. Closer. I was closer.

At this point I knew where I was going. Saya's room couldn't be that far. I know for sure she's close. I could feel her from deep with my soul. Her blood was calling out to me. I ran towards the source. Going through one hall after the other. Potted plants, statues, and tables all whizzed by as I ran passed them.

Finally I had made it.

There were two people standing infant of her bedroom door. Joel and one of the maids. The old man looked over his shoulder and saw me. His eyes widened into an impossible size. "Hagi!" I slowed down so he could get a better look at me. "My dear boy, we thought you were dead!"

I walked slowly the rest of the way towards him. "Where is Saya?"

He looked towards the door. "She's locked herself inside her room."

I place my hands on the door. The sound of sobs and cries coming from inside. My blood reaching out to the woman on the other side. "How long has she been in there?"

The maid stuttered. "At least twelve hours." She looked at the trey in her hands. "She needs her medicine. She hasn't had it in over a week. But please, Sir. How are you still here?"

I ignored them and knocked on the door gently. "Saya? Saya! It's me Hagi! Please let me in!"

"It's not real." I heard her whisper. "He's not there. He's dead. He's dead and it's all my fault. I'll never see him again. It's all over."

"No!" I started pounding on the door. "Say, I'm here! Let me in!"

"Go away!" She shouted.

I turned to Joel. "Give me her medicine."

Without a word, he took the glass of medicine off of the silver and handed it to me. "When are you going to explain this to me Hagi. I saw the wound." He took my free hand and held two fingers to my wrist. His stance froze. "Hagi, you…!"

"Not now!" I bit out. I went through the room next door and opened the balcony window. To the left was Saya's balcony. It was a bit of a jump, but I had no choice. So I held my breath and jumped. I put all of my strength into a running start then jumped. I was expecting to roll over land on my side. But I actually landed perfectly on my feet. I went to open the balcony door, thank goodness it was unlocked. I honed out my instincts looking for what my soul called out for. And there she was.

Saya say huddled in the corner of the room. She was curled into a fetal position against the wall. Her arms wrapped around her legs with her head buried in her knees. I held back the growl that kept up my throat. _Mate…_

"Saya."

She flinched. "It's not real. I'm imagining things. It's not real."

I kneel down in front of her, placing her medicine on the bedside table. "I'm here, Saya. Look at me, please."

She shook her head. "I can't look. I'll go insane. You're not here. I killed you. You're not coming back."

"I'm here, Saya!" I grabbed her arms. "I'm right here next to you. And I will never leave your side again! I swear! Just please look at me."

Her shaking stopped . But she still didn't lift her head. Without no words, I took the glass from the table and lifted it to my mouth. I was expecting it to be a repulsive taste. Quite the contrary. I was fighting the urge to swallow it myself. I wanted to, but I didn't.

Grabbing Saya by her wrists, pulling her out of her position of fear. Here eye's were shut tight as she weakly tries to fight me off. "Please stop." I grab her jaw and force her mouth open, then I press my lips to hers. I let the delicious liquid flow my mouth into hers. She struggles against me but I hold her still until she finally swallows.

As soon as I hear the liquid go down her throat I finally release my hold on her. I gently wipe away the trail from her cheek, leaving no trace.

She blinked once to make her vision come into focus. Once those beautiful auburn eyes met mine, they widened in complete shock. She raised her shaky hand up to my cheek, stroking gently. "Hagi? Are you really here?" I nod and her eyes fill with tears. "But I saw you die! I gave you my blood and then you-!"

"Shh!" I press my forehead against hers. "I'm here, Saya. Whatever your blood did. It saved me. It brought me back to you. I promise that I will never leave you alone again." I sit up and pull her into my arms. "You're safe with me."

She started to cry, "Hagi, Jack…he! I'm ruined!"

"Hush!" I told her. "You are not ruined. You are still the same Saya that I love. No matter what that low-life has done to you, I will always love you. And you will always be this moment I swear. I will avenge your honor."

_In fact. I'm counting on it._


	6. A Change Has Begun

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blood+ Characters.

**A Change Has Begun**

_Hagi_

Saya remained in my arms for the rest of the day. She had eventually fallen asleep after a few hours. Her tears have soaked through my shirt she cried so much. Joel hadn't been humoring me when he said she hadn't left this room in a while. She was still clad in only her undergarments from when I'd found her.

Looking down at her, I couldn't help but feel the animal instinct building inside of me. It was a complete stranger to me. I had always wanted to protect Saya from danger, that I knew. Seeing her being raped made my blood boil with rage. The sight of her in such a state had nearly been my undoing.

The image of her beneath that low-life made a small growl erupted from my chest. The sound made Saya stir a little in her sleep and I pressed a comforting hand on her back to to rub it gently. I Comb my fingers through her hair to soothe her and remind her that I'm close. So lovely. So fragile…

_Mine._ The thought roars in my mind with animal instinct. I gaze at the glorious vessel in my arms and hold her close. The urge to protect and provide for this magnificent creature. It was if I was unable to bare the thought of leaving her. I _couldn't_ bare the thought.

_Mate…_

She whimpers gently and nuzzles her nose into my shirt. I tense gently as her crimson eyes open. They look around in mild confusion before finding me. She blinks a few times to getter a clearer image of what she was looking at. Once she recognized me, a lone tear escaped her eye.

I wipe it away with my thumb and press a kiss to her forehead. Pulling her closer to me. "It's alright, Saya. You're safe now."

She sniffed. "But, Hagi…he…what am I gonna do?"

"Shhh." I quiet her. "Don't think about that. He'll never harm you again. Not as long as I'm here."

"That's just it, Hagi." She weeped, pulling away. "He already has. He's destroyed my worth of ever becoming a bride! I'm unclean!"

I hiss and pull her back into my arms, holding her head to my chest. "You are not! Regardless of what he's done, I will still take you as my wife."

She sobbed. "A bride must be virgin to be of good value to her husband. A woman of my stature must remain a firing until her wedding night. There is no way that this can be kept a secret. Even though it wasn't my fault, I will be held responsible for my own body. If anything, they'll send me to a nunnery."

A growl tore from my throat and I grab her chin with my finger and thumb, forcing her to look into my eyes. "That will never happen, not if I have anything to say about it." I stroke her chin gently. "I love you, Saya. I won't let anyone take you away from me. No one."

She looked down. "But there's another matter, Hagi, that could change everything."

I make her look at me again. "Aside from what happened, what else could there be?"

A shuddery breath escapes her. Then, she lets her eyes meet mine. "What if I become with child?"

The world goes still and my body freezes to the core. _I'd forgotten about that._ The scene flashes before me again…

_The door torn of the hinges, the imbecile on top of Saya, forcing her down. She's still fighting against his hold as he forces himself on her. His body becomes stiff as he's reached his limit._

The memory tares into my soul as grind my teeth to prevent from screaming. My canines throbbing and pulling at my gums. I take deep breaths to calm my nerves. Gently pulling closer so she doesn't see my face.

Once I've regained my composure, I tell her. "It wouldn't matter."

"Hagi," She sighed in resignation. "If I'm with child, Joel will have no choice but to send me away. That's what happens to women who conceive a child out of wedlock. They're sent with their children to confinement. Or the woman will be sent to a nunnery and the child is sent to an orphanage."

I hold her tighter. "I won't let that happen." Before she could say more, I stop her, "If you are in fact with child, then you and I will raise it together. If Joel is adamant on sending you away, then I will follow. I doubt that he would leave you without a penny. So we would make a home of our own where I would take care of you and the child. I would love it as if it were my own. I will never leave you alone." I kiss her hair. "But we won't know for some time if you in fact with child."

She pulls away gently to look me square in the face. "You would raise a child that wasn't yours?"

I press my hand gently to her cheek. "The child would become mine. I would claim it as my own."

"You would do that for me?" She asked in amazement.

I smiled and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I would do that for _us, _Saya_._"

She finally lets her lips lift at the corners. A light blush brightening her cheeks. "Oh, what would I do without you?" She leans in rest her head against my chest. But when she rests on my left pectoral, she stills. "Ha…Hagi?"

My eyes immediately look around to see what it could be that startled her. "What is it, Saya?"

She takes a shuddering breath as she places her hand on my chest. "I…I can't hear your heartbeat!"

A chilling sensation tingles down my spine as the realization hits me. The absence I felt in my chest wasn't emotion. My heart wasn't beating! I let go of her and quickly place two fingers at the back of my neck, searching for a pulse. When I couldn't find anything, I tried my wrist. Still nothing.

"Hagi…" I look to see that Saya had backed up as far as the bed would let her go without falling. "What happened to you really?"

"I don't…know." I look down at my chest and feel the smooth surface. "I remember finding you. Then I was shot in the stomach." I look at her. "I remember dying in your arms. Or at least, I thought I died." I racked my brain for more. "The next thing I knew, I was on an autopsy table. Awake."

"What did my blood do to you?" She whispered.

I look at her in confusion. "Saya?"

She shook her head in shame. "When you lost consciousness, I was desperate. I remembered you and Joel talking about my blood a few weeks ago." She looks down and traces a line across her palm. "I didn't want you to die, so I thought my blood would help."

I try to think passed dying and before waking up. What happened before…_that's right!_ I suddenly remembered something very warm and thick going into my mouth and down my throat. Then pain. It was all I could feel. My bones were breaking at every join before reattaching. My neck twisting into impossible angles. It was as if my entire body was turning inside out. Then nothing.

Saya gasps and her hands go up to cover her mouth in shock. "Hagi, you…!" She crawls next to me and reaches a gentlee hands towards my mouth. I sit perfectly still as her finger traces my lips, then ever so gently, strokes my canines. She jumps back n amazement. "Your teeth!"

My eyes widen in confusion, "What?"

She points a shaky hand towards me. "They…they're…!"

I strokes my tongue along the front of my teeth only to grimace when I prick it against a canine. With uncertainty, I reach up to feel the for myself. When I feel the strange shape, my hand slaps one my mouth. I jump from the bed and run to the mirror. My hand slowly lowers from my lips and I open them wide. Past them I can see that my canines have in fact grown in length by at least a centimeter.

Saya's reflection appears next to me in the mirror. Her eyes filled with sorrow. "What have I done to you?"

I look away from the mirror and to her. "Saya?"

She hid her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Hagi. I didn't know what I was doing." She sobbed. "I thought I was helping you!"

I take a hold of her wrists and gently tug them away from her face. "Saya, look at me." She didn't. "Please." Her dark eyes looked up at mine. "If what you are telling me is true, then it means you saved my life."

"But what if I made you…." He voice faltered. "Like me? What if I stopped time for you, Hagi?"

A gentle smile touches my lips. "Is that really a bad thing?" She looks at me confused and I stroke her cheek. "If it means that I will stay as I am, no longer able to age, it means that I will always be able to remain by your side."

She shook her head. "But it also destroys any chance you could have for a normal life."

"My life became far from normal the moment I set foot on these grounds." I kiss her forehead. "Why should I let it be normal now?"

"But…"

"No, Saya." I stop her, taking her small form back into my arms. "Don't think about anything else. Whatever happens, we will work through it together. From this point on, I will never let anything hurt you. You will never be alone." A loud knock sounded on the door, making her jump out of her skin. I look at the door and hiss at the intrusion. "Whose there?"

Another knock sounded before an older man's voice came through. "Hagi, Saya, it's Joel!"

"Joel?" That's right, I'd forgotten all about them. After I'd given Saya her medicine, I didn't even think about anything else. I'd even forgotten about the broken window.

Saya pulls herself out of my embrace, "Oh no, Joel! What is he gonna say?"

I place a gentle hand on her shoulder and murmured, "Don't worry, I'll talk to him. Go back to the bed." She does as I ask in a haste and hides herself under the covers. Once satisfied, I go the door. I open it, revealing Joel, Anshel, and Hilga. "Greetings, everyone."

Joel was not amused by my relaxed demeanor in the least. "Hagi, do you give Saya her medicine."

I nodded. "I did."

His brow rose. "And? Why didn't you come out? It's been hours!"

My eyes narrowed. "I needed to make sure that Saya was alright."

He sighed. "You know how improper it is for an unmarried man and an unmarried woman to be in the same room in your state of undress. Especially at time like this."

I had forgotten that I was indeed shirtless. But I had been to occupied to worry about it. "Saya has just gone through a traumatic experience." My voice never faltered. "I understand more than anyone of the impropriety of such a situation. But need I remind you that it was _your_ guest that took advantage of her innocence?" He blushed slightly. "It was only right that I offered Saya the comfort of a friend."

"A friend?" Anshel said incredulously. "Is that all you consider it, Hagi? Or something more?"

That got my attention. "What are you trying to imply, Anshel?"

He shrugged, "Oh, I think you know very well what I'm implying."

"Humor me." I challenged.

"Enough, both of you!" Joel shouted, breaking the banter. He gave Anshel one last warning look before turning back to me. "Though it would appear that your wound has healed, Hagi, I still think you should be examined."

A growl came from my throat. "I will not leave Saya."

"She needs to be examined as well." Anshel said. "It's just a precaution."

My gaze zeroed on his. "She's been _examined_ enough. Let her rest."

Joel spoke up. "Hagi, be reasonable. It's in the best interest for her that we make sure that there wasn't to much damage inflicted on her. We don't want to take any risks by leaving her untreated. Also," He eyed the destroyed window. "due to the recent renovation, it would be best for her to be moved to another room."

I clenched my fists, my instinct to protect Saya nearly driving me to a frenzy. My canines…_fangs_ wanted to come out but I held my own. "Alright. Just don't force too much on her. She's been through enough."

"Of course. Now come," He held his hand out. "Please let Anshel take care of you and make sure there are no remaining injuries."

My jaw clenched but I kept my stance. "Let's get it over with."

"Well it would appear, Hagi, that whatever injuries you have sustained since the gunshot have healed." Anshel said in awe as he picked up another tool. I was still without a shirt as I sat on a metal slab in one of the infirmaries. "It would appear that the ingestion of Saya's blood is what saved you. It took nearly ten hours, but whatever was in it, must have healed you. However," He reached for my hand and placed two fingers on my wrist. He waited for a few seconds before placing it back down. "you don't have a pulse. Now why is that?"

I raised my brow at him. "If I had an answer to that, Anshel, then I can promise that I would tell you."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't start with sarcasm now, Hagi, this is a serious matter. Though Saya's blood may have healed you, it still may have compromised your health."

"Never mind that!" I interrupted him. "There's another matter that is much more important."

"Oh?" He said, bemused. "And what would that be?"

My answer was harsh and rough, "Finding that lowlife you call Jack! He has violated Saya's honor and must be punished for it!"

"Hagi, I can assure you that we have already contacted the proper authorities." He placed his equipment down and took off his lab coat. "There's a search out for him and once he's caught, he'll be arrested on sight."

Unable to contain my anger any longer, I throw my fist out hit the wall. "That's not good enough!"

Anshel's swung his body around to gap at what I'd just done. I'd expected the bang but I underestimated my own strength. I didn't fail to notice that I'd just made a hole in the wall. Slowly, I pull my handout, taking splinters of the wall with me. I look down at my bleeding knuckles, puzzled. Then gasp in shock as the little wounds close themselves.

My hand was completely healed. Anshel was the first to break the silence. "What…?"

I stop him, "Never mind! Tell me that the insect will get the justice he deserves!"

Anshel continued to gap at my hand and the hole before he answered me with a shaky voice. "He will be arrested, tried, and then put behind bars for unpredicted amount of time."

"That's all!?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Anshel picked a white shirt and handed it to me. "It's out of our hands, Hagi. We must let the law take care of it."

I snatch it from his hand and hastily put it on, almost tearing it in half. "Saya deserves justice."

He sighed, "Right now, she just needs to focus on her health. This will impact a great deal on Joel's reputation."

I look at him in disgust. "A man has forced himself on Saya, her honor destroyed, and _Joel's_ reputation is everyone's concern? Please tell me that you're not serious."

"Of course I am." He stated, leading me out of the room. "This Joel's house and it has happened at on of his events. If word spreads too far, people would begin to question it."

"Let them!" I argued. "There never has to be another party, so as long as Saya is safe."

"You know we can't do that." He pointed out. We walked for a few more minutes before making it to my room. "Listen, Hagi, it's been a long few hours. It's best you rest for now. Get some sleep."

"I am not tired." I insisted.

He sighed in annoyance. "Nevertheless, try." He opened the door and I went in. "I'll return in the morning and see if your progress has worsened and examine you again." I say nothing and takes out a notebook, "Rest easy."

My nails dig into my palms. "I make no promises."

He closes the door. I find myself surprised as I can actually hear his footsteps down the hall. I lean my head against the door and listen until I am sure he is farther away. Then I sit on my bed.

I still didn't feel tired. Which was strange, usually after an ordeal such as this, I would have difficulty keeping my eyes open. So instead, I let my newly enhanced senses take over my subconscious. First I listened to the sounds around me. It had begun raining outside. My inside connection immediately begins searching for Saya. I don't know how, but it was as if I could feel her from within me. I could_ feel _her. I could sense that she was disgruntled and hurt, but not in danger.

Then my nose. A haunting smell hits my nose and I nearly keel over. It's _him._ I wasn't sure how I knew, but I did. Quietly, I open my door and poke my head, making sure no one was about. Satisfied, I make my way towards the smell out in the halls of the castle. I didn't know which route I was taking, I was completely letting my body take over. I follow this rancid scent back to the scene of the crime.

With a deep breath, I slowly open the door. A flash of the image that has been haunting me rears it's ugly self, then it vanishes with a flash of lightening. I take a step inside and try to keep from shaking.

On the ground next to my feet was a pool of blood. _My_ blood. It had dried within the pas few hours, but it was still a shock to see. Especially since it should've killed. That is, if I wasn't already. I look towards the center of the room. The bed had remained as it was when I last saw it. There I could see bits of Saya's blood. The sight nearly made me see red. But I held firm.

This was where the scent was coming from. _His_ scent. Where he left some of his essence behind. I wanted desperately to tear these sheets apart and burn them, but I decided against it. Instead, I take another whiff with my nose, and find a trail.

I follow the scent out of the room and down the halls. I kept following it again throughout the area until I traced it to a window. I looked out of it to see that it had began to rain harder.

_He left through here._

A growl tears itself out of me as I force the window open. Not turning back now, I jump. I landed almost too gracefully on the balls of my feet, then continued into the night.


End file.
